Yanase Yuu X Lector Masculino Se suponía que sería solo una noche
by StarlueMoon
Summary: Conociste a Yanase Yuu, hablaron y compartieron gustos, luego, tuvieron una relación de una noche y no se volvieron a hablar, no quisiste volver a relacionarte con él, porque ambos tenían alguien que amaban y no les correspondía. Pero existe un destino juguetón que nunca se decide y los vuelve a unir. ¿Podrá Yuu olvidar a Chiaki? Y más importante ¿Podrán tú y el enamorarse?


Capítulo 1

Parece como si me diera igual pero en realidad no es así.

(T/Am) = Tu apellido masculino. (Si eres una chica, pero me da igual)

(T/Nm) = Tu nombre masculino.

(c/d/p) = Color de pelo o cabello.

(c/d/o) = Color de ojos.

Ambos habían decidido que sería como una de esas relaciones cortas que finalizan al amanecer, Yanase quizá lo necesitaba, el chico del que estaba enamorado no le correspondía, y tu necesitabas un descanso del trabajo, más bien dicho desconectarte por una noche y dejarte llevar. Se conocieron por mera casualidad, comprando manga, compartiendo gustos, y luego de eso hablar un poco. Cuando Yanase te lo propuso por tu cabeza apareció un rotundo _no_ , pero quizá sería bueno para tu cabeza, habías estado dibujando el manuscrito para entregarlo posteriormente, y por alguna razón el hecho de trabajar de mangaka te estaba quitando el sueño algunas noches. El haber tenido esa fugaz relación por un momento libero tu mente y te dejo dormir un rato, pero en la mañana despertaste con un tremendo dolor de culo. No estabas acostumbrado a ese tipo de relaciones hombre- hombre, de hecho eras heterosexual. Pero alguna parte de ti quiso saber lo que se sentía. Cuando te llamo Chiaki por accidente, decidiste ignorarlo, pero en el fondo sentiste un poco de culpa por hacer algo así, con alguien que no amabas.

Te levantaste temprano, y comenzaste a vestirte.

-¿Ya te vas? –Pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados, recostado sobre la cama.

-Sí, tengo trabajo que hacer – Dijiste mientras te abrochabas el pantalón y te colocabas los calcetines.

-¿Te doy mi numero o tú me das el tuyo? –Pregunto sentándose.

-Ninguno de los dos, desde un principio decidimos que sería algo pasajero –Dijiste, observándolo.

-¿Acaso te arrepentiste? – Pregunto, negaste con la cabeza y te dirigiste en dirección a tu bolso.

-No, fue una experiencia agradable. Pero realmente tengo trabajo. –Dijiste, luego de tomar tu bolso y colocarte los zapatos. –Adiós, Yanase.

-Hasta luego, (T/Am)-kun – Dijo, cuando abriste la puerta.

Al salir de su casa diste un suspiro aliviado, caminaste hasta tu casa y al llegar te arrojaste al sofá, cubriendo tu rostro con tu ante brazo.

-Es un dolor de culo, esas relaciones de una noche, literalmente.

Murmuraste para luego cerrar los ojos y sentir un pitido en tu bolsillo, era una llamada de tu editor encargado, si, eras mangaka y no de cualquier género. Más bien uno en específico, _Shojo manga._ *

-(T/Am)-sensei, ¿Estas empezando el story board? -Escuchaste la voz del chico, soltaste un gruñido de desaprobación –Sabe que lo necesito pronto.

-Sí, lo voy a empezar ahora mismo. –Dijiste para colocarte de pie.

-Su voz se oye cansada ¿Se encuentra bien? –Pregunto del otro lado de la línea.

-Estoy bien, tendré el story board pronto, sigue con tu trabajo con Mutou-sensei, Onodera. – Dijiste, el editor de la otra línea iba a decir algo pero se escuchó un: _Onodera, ven aquí._ Y sabias que venían de parte de Takano. –Saluda al equipo de mi parte.

Dio un sonido aprobativo y luego colgó el teléfono.

Fuiste a la cocina y luego de unos minutos recibiste un mensaje de parte de una de tus asistentes. Que decía algo así.

 **De: Miyabi Yoriko**

 **Para: (T/Am) (T/Nm)**

 **Asunto: Estaré ausente**

Sensei, surgió un imprevisto y no estaré ahí durante dos o tres meses, espero que pueda encontrar a alguien. Estaré ausente por problemas familiares. Y no estoy en Japón.

 **-Fin del mensaje-**

Te habías preparado un café, el cual casi dejas caer debido al mensaje. Solamente tenías dos asistentes, y la otra se encontraba enferma de influenza, era demasiado trabajo para una persona, marcaste el número de Marukawa de inmediato, y fuiste contactado con Onodera Ritsu, tu editor a cargo.

-¡¿Todas sus asistentes estarán ausentes?! – Exclamo, casi rompiéndote el tímpano. Pudiste escuchar como gritos desesperados se oían del otro lado. -¡Cállense un momento!

-¿Está todo bien? –Preguntaste.

-¿Todavía no ha empezado nada? Quizá lo pueda ayudar. –Dijo.

-No creo, no he empezado nada y necesito a alguien que me ayude a dibujar. Lo peor que podía pasar es que me rompiese el brazo o la mano, pero esto es menos. Necesito un asistente. –Dijiste calmado.

 _-¿Hatori-san? ¿Conoce usted a alguien?_ –Pregunto Onodera.

 _-Sí, le preguntare._

Escuchaste a pesar de que el chico había tapado el teléfono.

-Yo lo llamare cuando tenga todo.

Tomaste tu café y prendiste el televisor, te dispusiste a leer un poco de manga y encontraste el manga que habías comprado con Yanase. Lo comenzaste a leer.

-Debí darle o pedirle su número – Dijiste para luego darle un sorbo al café que te habías preparado, comenzaste a preparar el story board un tanto distraído por lo ya sucedido.

Tu teléfono celular comenzó a sonar, lo habías dejado arrojado en la cocina y fuiste a buscarlo.

-¿Si? –Preguntaste.

 _-_ Tengo a alguien, se presentara mañana a las diez de la mañana, ha trabajado con Yoshikawa Chiharu- Dijo con voz alegre.

-Gracias, justo ahora estaba trabajando en el story board, cuando lo termine lo enviare por fax. –Dijiste dirigiéndote a tu estudio.

-Sí, gracias por su trabajo duro- Dijo Onodera, hiciste un gruñido a lo que colgó.

Continuaste el story board, hasta más o menos la una de la mañana, luego de finalizarlo lo enviaste por fax a Onodera, quien de seguro ya estaba durmiendo, luego de eso tú también te fuiste a dormir, tranquilamente en tu cómoda cama.

A la mañana siguiente despertaste por el sonido del timbre, supusiste que era el nuevo asistente por lo que fuiste a abrir, aunque simplemente quitaste el cerrojo a la puerta, la abriste y fuiste a preparar café.

-El estudio está por allá, yo iré a tomar una ducha, lo siento me quede hasta tarde anoche. –Dijiste para luego ir a tu dormitorio, al baño que había en él.

El asistente solamente observo lo que hacías y cuando te metiste en tu dormitorio se dirigió a el estudio, donde había un escritorio separado el cual se suponía era el tuyo y unos cuantos juntos, que eran de las asistentes. En tu escritorio había un montón de papeles y tu celular.

Luego de unos minutos, saliste del dormitorio vestido completamente y te dirigiste hacia el estudio.

-Disculpa esa falta de educación de mi parte, mi nombre es…- Comenzaste a hablar con la toalla cubriéndote, pero fuiste interrumpido.

-(T/Am) (T/Nm), más conocido como Asahi Mayumi.*

Escuchaste una voz familiar, no podía ser ¿verdad? No le diste tu número telefónico ni mucho menos tu dirección, entonces ¿Cómo es que estaba de pie frente a ti? Pestañeaste un par de veces. Y te pellizcaste el brazo, lo cual dolió bastante e indicaba que lo que estabas viendo, más bien a quien estabas viendo no era una imagen creada por tu mente y mucho menos era un sueño.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Preguntaste, colocando la toalla en tu cuello, aunque tu cabello (c/d/p) seguía goteando.

-Pues, Hatori me pidió que lo ayudase, a lo que me negué rotundamente, luego me lo pidió Chiaki y no me pude negar.- Respondió

 _...Chiaki…_

-¿Tú eres el asistente que Onodera envió? – Alzaste una ceja y cruzaste los brazos, definitivamente ibas a quejarte con él, aunque sería estúpido porque no era su culpa, solo estaba tratando de sacarte de un aprieto, y por casualidad te metió en otro.

-No sabía que eras mangaka de Shojo – Dijo sentándose.

-Yo no lo soy Asahi Mayumi lo es. –Dijiste, estabas esperando la corrección del story board, de parte de Onodera.

-Si estas esperando la corrección del story board, llego mientras te bañabas, está en tu escritorio.

¿Cómo lo supo? Bueno, seguramente se percató pero ¿Cómo se enteró de lo que estabas pensando? Sin darle mayor importancia decidiste ir a buscar lo que habías recibido. Luego de ver las correcciones que había hecho le enviaste un mensaje de texto dándole las gracias.

Comenzaste a dibujar mientras el chico te observaba fijamente, algo que te incomodaba un poco.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –Preguntaste observándolo.

-Observo tus medidas, pareces perfecto – Dijo produciéndote un sonrojo.

-Me viste desnudo la otra vez, idiota. –Dijiste volviendo tu vista a los dibujos.

-Estaba oscuro y no logre verte bien. –Dijo, mientras sacaba de su bolso una croquera* y comenzaba a dibujarte.

-¿Qué estás haciendo ahora? – Preguntaste nuevamente.

-Tu rostro sonrojado se ve lindo, estoy tratando de dibujarlo antes de que desaparezca, tu solo sigue dibujando. –Dijo, mientras comenzaba a crear un retrato de ti, nuevamente te sonrojaste por los halagos y frunciste un poco el ceño.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con los fondos? –Dijiste, entregándole unas hojas, el chico asintió y dejo su croquera de lado. –Gracias.

-De nada, es mi trabajo. – Y se dirigió a su escritorio, y continúo con su trabajo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Notas finales** ; Esto surgió de repente mientras veía televisión, mi musa me dijo ¿Y si escribes Yaoi? A lo que un poco insegura comencé a escribir pero fue como si su hubiese escrito solo. Espero les haya gustado. Y yo apoyo el Hatori X Chiaki. Pero me dio pena Yuu, así que escribí esto, si puede ser raro pero espero les guste y comenten su opinión.

*Si sé que es un poco obvio, pero no se me ocurrió otro género para que pudiesen encontrarse.

* Asahi: Mañana de Sol – Mayumi: Pavo Real / Trate de buscar un nombre femenino pero con un significado no tan cursi.

*Croquera como se le dice en mi país o block de dibujo. Ese donde dibuja Yanase. Espero que entiendan a que me refiero.

Adiós, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

 _Saiko-Sawa._


End file.
